So Far: In Sickness & In Health
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: When Yang gets sick she thinks she's the worst patient, but after her partner comes down with the common cold Yang suddenly realizes who the worst patient on team RWBY really is. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY all rights belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.


**In Sickness and In Health (Part I):**

Characters: Yang, Blake

Pairings: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

When Yang gets sick she thinks she's the worst patient, but after her partner comes down with the common cold Yang suddenly realizes who the worst patient on team RWBY really is.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Team RWBY Dorm Room

Yang smiles as she watches Blake shift under the covers once more. The bookworm was normally up and reading before the brawler had even begun the process of waking up, but this was no normal day. You see Yang had just gotten over being sick thanks to Blake's help. The blonde was quite confused as to why her partner was still in bed, but decided that coming back with breakfast for her girlfriend was the safest option for her.

Yang steps out the door heading for the cafeteria only to find that almost no one was there. _That's weird normally Weiss and Ruby are down here, I mean it's like ten o'clock but they do come down and have breakfast together._ Putting the thought aside the brawler heads into the kitchen and pulls out a frying pan to start cooking up some eggs.

After finishing the omelet though, she decides to make some bacon and throw some Tuna on the side of the plate to try and wake up the girl of her dreams, _in her dreams_. Yang picks up the plate and takes as short a time as she can to get back to the dorm room, though as she places her scroll against the locking mechanism something very weird happens.

*Crash* Now that gets Yang's attention instantly. Opening the door as fast as she can the blonde nearly drops the plate when she sees her partner/girlfriend collapsed on the floor groaning. The brawler sets the plate down and goes to Blake's side. Pulling her into an embrace Yang check's Blake's pulse only to feel her cold and clammy skin. _Oh Dust… Is Blake sick? She never gets sick_.

Yang helps get the other girl back into the bed while she goes about finding cold medicine and whatever else she might need. _She took such good care of me I need to take care of her_. Of course it would seem Blake had other ideas.

While Yang busied herself gathering medicines and other important things to help her girlfriend Blake decided to try and get up once more, but unlike the first time she managed to get her legs underneath her. Now steadied and ready to dress herself the ninja of team RWBY grabbed Gambol Shroud and used the weapon to steady herself on the walk to her and Yang's shared dresser. Clothes nearly fell out as she picked them out and headed for the bathroom, her legs only feeling more unsteady as she moved.

Once in the bathroom Blake did her best to change into the clothes she brought out, but her body didn't want to do what she asked of it, plus on top of that she was constantly wracked with fits of coughs. By the time she'd become clothed one look out the door showed the blonde looking for her. _Have to go do some work; essay is due tomorrow_ , with that thought in mind Blake silences her coughs long enough to slip out of the dorm room, books and notebook in hand.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Library

 _I don't know how she got away from me but she is definitely too sick to be out and about, and knowing her and that essay that's due there's only one place she'd be_. Yang growls in determination as she stalks through the library passing by Freshmen and Sophomores studying for the tests coming up soon. _When I get my hands on the sick kitten_.

Reaching the top of the library Yang puts on her best Weiss style glare as she sets eyes upon her partner coughing at a table as she writes down words for the essay on something or other, _to be honest guys I have no idea what the essay was on…_ Yang stops short of the table and continues the Weiss style glare as she crosses her arms and begins tapping her foot.

The sound catches Blake's attention and her weary eyes track upwards to notice the brawler tapping her foot impatiently before her. _Oh Dust!_ Blake thinks as she watches Yang move closer after having been seen.

"Blake Belladonna… You are sick, and yet here you are reading and writing? Whatever am I to think? Does my own girlfriend dislike my company? Have I offended her? I mean I believed that she liked me that she enjoyed my nature… but I guess I was wrong. The horror… oh you can't imagine what it feels like to think you have alienated your girlfriend, to make her think that you've become some wretched monster… What have I done Blake? Please tell me how ever I can make this up to you? I beg to Dust, I swear upon Weiss! Please what is it I must do to regain your love and faith?" Yang states as she falls to her knees clasping Blake's hands in her own and forcing the other girl to turn and look at her.

 _Why did I have to fall for the dramatic one? I could've gotten the hyperactive romantic who would do anything for me instead, but Weiss clung to her like a child does to a security blanket_. With a groan of annoyance, followed by a coughing fit Blake leans down and tries to force Yang's hands off of hers. Sadly though with all of the work she'd been doing Blake had stressed and tired out her already meek amount of strength and energy due to the sickness ravaging her body. Yang seemed to sense the weakness in her, and Blake had only seconds to react as she saw the smirk on Yang's face. _My aura's too depleted fighting this sickness to create a shadow clone, she's stronger than me normally but right now I'm completely outmatched, I can barely keep my eyes open to find a way… why am I not in my chair anymore?_

With Blake trapped in her thoughts trying to find a way to escape and finish her essay Yang made her move. Quickly scooping Blake up before she had a chance to figure out a way to get past her Yang slung the tired and weary girl over her shoulders and picked up the supplies. Yang made straight for the dorm, knowing if she didn't get her raven-haired girlfriend inside the room and locked there she might have to repeat this search.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

 _Curse Yang and her heater like body_ , Blake thinks muddily given her groggy state. That's when she hears the lock of the door click shut. _Did she just lock us in here?_ Blake thinks as her eyes struggle to open. When the lids finally make it she watches as Yang sits on the bed next to her.

"... Yang…" Blake groans. Yang only smiles, her hand moving and shifting a few strands of hairs out of Blake's face.

"You're so pretty, even if you are sick and tired. You shouldn't have run off like that Blake…" Yang explains to her partner. Blake closes her eyes and just relishes the heat passing from Yang's aura into her when they touch.

"Yang… Do you remember so long ago when I said that I was raised outside the kingdom's?" Blake questions the blonde beside her.

"Blake you don't have to tell me this…"

"I want to… Outside the walls we had to fight to survive, we weren't able to just sit and rest, we must always be doing something. Being sick meant death, because you wouldn't be able to defend yourself… That's why I'm doing things Yang, why I can't stay in this stupid bed… I might as well be sentencing myself to death," Blake tells her partner. Yang looks away for a second before gripping her partner's hand tightly.

"Blake… you don't have to be afraid of what will happen to you if you rest right now… because no matter what I will be here for you, I _will_ protect you," Yang affirms to her sick partner, who finally falls asleep.

"That's right Blake… I'm here, so rest up and get better… though I expect that this will happen every time you get sick… won't it," Yang states with a smile as she watches Blake drift off.


End file.
